


幼稚完（二十二）【部分内容】

by Tsunami_frost



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunami_frost/pseuds/Tsunami_frost





	幼稚完（二十二）【部分内容】

耳畔传来粗重的喘息和唾液交换的声响，王源似乎觉得不太舒服，于是动了动身子，演变成跨坐在王俊凯大腿上的姿势。他把对方按倒在椅背上，微微俯下身，攻势凶猛。王源不知道这一切是不是真的，不过反正机会难得，就算是梦，那也要趁机亲个够本。

窗外又开始下雪了。  
平安夜的雪把五光十色的霓虹灯火覆盖得影影绰绰。对面商厦的落地窗上贴着圣诞老人拉驯鹿雪橇的巨幅贴纸，灵动的雪花飘过红色的圣诞帽，雪橇就好像真的从那扇窗上飞了出来，声势浩大地越过皎洁的明月。隔壁传来叮叮咚咚的歌声，搅碎了一室酒气熏染的旖旎。

“We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year……”

王俊凯的手掌从脊背一路抚摸上来，贴紧嶙峋笔直的脊柱，逡巡过宛若展翅的蝴蝶骨，最后霸道地按在了王源的后脑，迫使他整个人同自己靠近。王源也不甘示弱，步步紧逼，舌头侵入王俊凯的口腔，肆虐横扫。两人的吻如同一场八年才姗姗来迟的博弈，因酒精而失去的理智是他们脱下的最后一层战甲，彼此放弃防守，毫无保留。  
像要醉死在这个梦里。

双唇分离片刻，王俊凯一手扶住客厅中央的桌子，喘息着托住王源的身体，看见他湿润迷蒙的眼睛，瞬间觉得心里一疼。他用手指轻轻抚了抚那道清秀的眉，然后凑过去，贴近了他红到透明的耳朵，喘着气轻声说：“让我……让我对你好。”  
被他搂在怀里的人浑身一颤，眼中闪过不可置信，可很快又变为释然，然后被燎原的爱意和情欲掩埋，熏红了眼尾。王源更紧地抱住他，直到相贴的胸膛间不留半点距离，心里默默地想：果然，是梦啊。  
还是个香艳的春梦。

也不知道后来是怎么跌跌撞撞进了王源的卧室，床上的被子被王俊凯叠得方方正正、一丝不苟，又被他粗暴地掀开、铺展，沾着融化雪花的大衣被随便丢在木地板上，室内陡升的温度让两人鼻尖都沁出了汗水。王源权当是梦，于是十分肆无忌惮，无法无天，一把扯开了王俊凯的白衬衫，双手不老实地在结实的胸肌上摸来摸去。王俊凯失笑，扶着他的肩膀，偏过头去在他颈侧轻轻咬了一口。

王源趁机反扑，三两下把醉了酒的王俊凯压在身下，嘴唇点火一般掠过他的皮肤，最后准确地吻上对方的薄唇。身体相贴，两人下身都有了十分明显而又诚实的反应。王源咬着王俊凯的耳垂，大胆地一手摸过去，摇头晃脑地调笑道：“王俊凯啊……怎么感觉你的这个尺寸……比我以前在厕所看到的还大啊。”  
王俊凯听了这话下意识地面色发烫，但整个人也迷迷糊糊的，于是大着舌头含混地说：“笨，你……你以前又没见过它起立。”  
王源没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了，手上的力道不自觉地加重，王俊凯“咝——”地倒抽一口冷气，始作俑者却放开了手，笑得在床上打滚。  
“我靠，王俊凯，你在我梦里怎么这么可爱啊，哈哈哈哈！”  
“什么梦！”王俊凯带着点怒意把那家伙从柔软的被子上翻过来，直接扯掉他身上最后一件蔽体的衣服。两人赤裸相对，身披一层薄汗，瞬间都暗了眸色，一旦肌肤接触，就又滚作一团。王源像个小野兽，一口啃在王俊凯的肩膀上，留下一排深红的牙印。王俊凯闷不做声，只牢牢扣住了那人作乱的手腕，倾身覆了上去。王源什么也没意识到，伸手拍了拍王俊凯挺翘的臀部，嚣张道：“宝贝，腿分开一点，乖。”  
王俊凯面色深沉。  
王源再接再厉：“我保证让你爽，你看我这么心疼你……”  
他话还没说完，动个不停的粉色嘴唇就被堵住了，连同身下的命根子也被人握在了手心，整个人都变得软绵绵的，醉意也慢慢上涌。  
王俊凯根本没听他说的那些胡话，只是凭着本能贴紧了身下的人，一条大腿嵌进他赤裸的双腿之间，桃花眼被勃发的情欲烧得通红。  
可他根本不知道男的和男的要怎么做，清心寡欲地单身二十几年，家里此时连个安全套都没有。

圣诞歌还在耳边唱个不停，闹得人满脑子都是“We wish you a Merry Christmas”，窗户紧贴床边，俯瞰下去，一片火树银花不夜天。市中心摆着巨大的圣诞树，挂满彩灯和花花绿绿的小礼物盒，树梢还吊着人们写下的愿望卡，尽管已是深夜，整个世界却喧嚣沸腾，热热闹闹。  
王俊凯抱着王源，手掌下就是他光滑的皮肤，似乎还能感受到里面滚烫的血液正汩汩流过，忽然觉得心里很满，好像寻回多年前失而复得的宝物。人生的前二十几年，他从未有过这段时间这样惊心动魄的感觉，为某个人的一颦一笑而或喜或悲，大起大落，仿佛坐了趟很长又很惊险的过山车——好在，这个仿佛怎么也抓不到的宝贝，此刻就躺在他怀里，尽管张牙舞爪地像个小豹子，还分外不老实地四处揩油。王俊凯被他摸得浑身起火，但是却不得要领，只能一遍遍亲着王源汗湿的发丝，小声喊着他的名字，然后急切地把两人的下身放在一块儿磨蹭，这样做确实也缓解了无处宣泄的爱意，快感如同潮水，绵绵不绝。同样未经情事的王源也不反抗了，顺从地搂着他脖子，仰起线条优美的下巴，像是要被铺天盖地的情欲溺毙，露出不自知的诱惑姿态。  
王俊凯抚过王源劲瘦的腰，指节处粗糙的老茧让后者含含糊糊地哼了一声，他轻声笑了，喉结缓慢地滚动一下，而后低头深深吻住那一双微张的粉色嘴唇。


End file.
